Shadows, Darkness, and Light
by Meta Write
Summary: Nightkit and Snowkit have left the camp, their special talents with them. Will they be able to stop the impending Darkness coming their way?


**For *Drumroll***

** ON **

**THE **

**DOT!**

**On the Dot is a challenge where you have a deadline. It is in LightClan. You know you wanna join...**

**My Prompt is Shadow.**

* * *

Snowkit bounded around the front of camp, her snow-white fur rippling and shining in the daylight. Meanwhile, her brother, Nightkit, sat in the shadows of the nursery. His dark brown eyes were gleaming in the light. She looked at him nervously, her ice-blue surrounded pupils constricting. Nightkit looked at her questionably. Snowkit beckoned with her tail for her brother to come play with her. He obliged, padding out in to the open.

He had pure black fur, with white markings on his face. He buried his face into his white chest fur that moved down his body untill it came to the tail. He had abnormally long claws, about as long as an apprentice's claws. And he would use them.

He would take part in battles, as he had razor-sharp teeth and claws to defend himself. He fought like a warrior.

"What do you want me for?" he asked Snowkit. Snowkit gulped.

"I had just wanted someone to play with!" she mewled. Nightkit nodded.

"Understandable," he mewed. "Come on, let's go play out of camp." Snowkit's eyes widened.

"Oh, Come on, you know you want to. Quit being such a 'good girl'," Nightkit mewed scornfully. Snowkit looked her brother in the eyes and slowly nodded. Nightkit's lips upturned into an unnoticeable smile, and his eyes curved up as he left the camp silently, Snowkit trailing behind.

* * *

Nightkit and Snowkit stopped running when they reached a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Wow, look at all the trees, Nightkit!" Snowkit laughed with glee as she chased after a small squirrel. Nightkit nodded from the small pool in the middle of the clearing, that he was drinking from.

"Yes I see them, Snowkit," Nightkit replied.

Snowkit let loose another laugh. Nightkit turned his head to find that Snowkit was sitting on top of a large mouse, just barely smaller that herself. Nightkit also laughed as he saw Snowkit fall from the mouse, and landed on her back, of which was now arched. Her tail was unintentionally touching her nose, making a perfect circle. Nightkit got up from the small pool, and pushed Snowkit right-side-up. Snowkit nodded in thanks and continued to run around in the clearing.

"Nightkit, I'm flying!" Snowkit called. Nightkit looked over at her. She was at the top of a tree, about to jump down. Nightkit leapt forwards. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion. Snowkit landing on Nightkit, yowls of surprise and pain, untill, for Nightkit, everything went black.

* * *

"Nightkit? Nightkit, wake up!" Nightkit's eyes shifted open at his sister's yowl.

"Snowkit?" Nightkit asked. "What happened?"

"I fell from the tree and you saved me! But- Oh my StarClan! Your leg!" Nightkit's gaze shifted over to his leg, that had been twisted from Snowkit's landing.

"I'm so sorry!" Snowkit yowled, nuzzling Nightkit. Nightkit shifted to his feet, holding his hind leg in the air.

"It's fine, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Snowkit sighed in relief. She bolted into the bushes, and came back with her tiny paw wrapped in cobwebs. She placed them over Nightkits twisted leg, gently pulling it back into place. Nightkit yowled in pain.

"Stop!" Snowkit continued.

"I'm sorry, I have to help you!" she yowled.

"Well do it more gently! Where did you learn to become a Medicine Cat?" Nightkit asked.

"I listened in on Goldenheart and Poppypaw," Snowkit replied simply.

"Oh," Nightkit buried his muzzle into his dark fur. "I see. Thank you, Snowkit."

"No Problem, Nightkit! I wanted to help you, anyways." Nightkit lifted his head. His ears pricked as he heard something. He opened his jaws, letting the scents waft into his scent glands.

"It's a dog. Go, Hide, Snowkit!" Nightkit yowled, Snowkit raced towards a pine tree, masking her scent. Nightkit turned to face the entrance of the small clearing that he and Snowkit had made their make-shift home. A large growl came from where he was looking. Nightkit's eyes narrowed and his lips drew back in a snarl as a large dog appeared from the entrance of the clearing. It's black-and-brown pelt shone in the daylight as it's bloodthirsty, red eyes gleamed viciously. It snarled, showing large, sharp white teeth that seemed to glow. The dog waved it's tail in the air, it's white tip seeming to pierce Nightkit's view.

It pounced, unleashing it's black, blood covered claws. Nightkit sidestepped out of the way, unsheathing his claws. He leapt at the dog, latching onto it's back. It caterwauled and shook the kit off. Hissing, Nightkit leapt at it again. It batted him away, scoring a large hit across his underbelly. He screeched in pain and begain to try to land blows on the dog. It jumped to the side, only to be met by a pair of razor sharp kitten jaws. It howled in pain and began biting wildly, gaining hits on Nightkit. Nightkit screeched in pain as he got clawed in the nose. He ran as fast as he could.

Not realizing it, he leapt into the pool in the clearing. The dog followed. Nightkit's mouth opened in a surprised gasp, and he began to feel his lungs filling up with water. He wildly flailed lis legs around, kicking up towards the surface. He looked next to him, and saw an animal with a black and brown pelt floating next to him, also trying to make it's way up. Nightkit stopped, and swam to the dog.

He put his paws on it's head, and jumped.

He shot through the air, gasping in relief as his lungs emptied. When he hit the ground, he began to cough wildly. His gaze slowly shifted over to the pool. He saw a limp, Black and Brown form floating in the water, which was now coloured red with blood. He sighed. His work there was done. He tried to get up, but his underbelly held him back. Snowkit ran out from behind the pine tree, gaping as she saw her brother's condition. She sat next to him, hoping she could help him. She ran over towards the trees. She came back with something held in her jaws. Nightkit looked closer, and saw what looked like a messy bundle of poppy seeds. He gratefully licked them up as Snowkit nudged the bundle open. She then left towards the small pool. She came back, holding something. She chewed up whatever leaves she had found, and gently put it on Nightkit's belly. She then left again, towards the same area where she found the cobwebs before. She emerged from the boshes with even more cobwebs. She wrapped them all around Nightkit's midsection, going around his underbelly and back twice before finally stopping. She put the extras on his minor wounds, and his nose. Nightkit finally got up, gasping in relief as the pain was partially gone already.

"Thank you, Snowkit," He told his sister. Snowkit looked at him.

"Glad I could help," She told him.

"I think I know what you will become," Nightkit smiled.

"As do I," Snowkit agreed, touching his brother's chest with her tail. He came to the pool. He found some moss, and set it near the edge of the clearing.

"We should stay here tonight," He told his sister.

Snowkit nodded. "Yes, your wounds aren't ready for going back to camp yet." With that, the two laid down, side by side, for the night.

* * *

_There can be Light, and there can be Darkness. There is also the mysterious Shadow. The Shadow never knows what side they are on, untill they see the true Light. The Shadow, shall fight the Darkness. _


End file.
